


Rise to the Rush

by BeautifulThief



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine, M/M, Reversible Couple, Top Kise, Touou Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/pseuds/BeautifulThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise comes late to training with a brand new haircut and Aomine is caught up in him all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise to the Rush

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS KIAO. LET ME GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SAY THEY WEREN'T WARNED.
> 
> I 100% see Aomine and Kise as a reversible couple okay and I wrote Touou!KiseAo because Reasons.
> 
> I'm also totally okay if no one ever talks to me about the fact that I wrote this ever again. >_>;;

It was Kise’s fault.

It just wasn’t _fair_ for him to do this, to just _waltz_ his way into the gym after skipping practice for a shoot he, _apparently_ , was completely unable to rearrange or drop, with _half of his hair shaved off_.

Daiki’s not really sure what happened. He knows he was in the middle of a drill when he noticed Kise had _finally_ showed up, and he’d only meant to look at him to yell at him for being late, and he’d kind of just frozen because _holy shit_.

He’s pretty sure one of the promising first years on the first string who’d been behind him ran smack into his back, but he barely noticed, because Kise was smiling sheepishly and rubbing at the back of his neck and at the back of his head where the hair had been shaved off and _fuck_.

He had a ball in his hand, and then he didn’t, as he walked over to Kise almost _dazed_ , and he was pretty sure half of his brain had shut down the way it usually tended to do only when Kise was naked and flushed with his kisses, and he didn’t even say anything as he came to a stop in front of Kise and slid his hands around his neck and then up into the fine, soft, _short_ hairs that made up the back half of Kise’s hair now, and _shit_ , he had to be at least half hard already—

Kise was saying something.

“Hey,” he said; his fingers were in the longer part of Kise’s hair, but his palms were still rubbing against the shaved section of Kise’s hair. He’s vaguely aware that Wakamatsu is swearing loudly somewhere behind them in the gym, but everything other than Kise is about as fuzzy as the hair at the back of Kise’s head.

“Do you like it?” Kise asked, and he’s a little breathless, eyes bright and cheeks flushed and _god_ he’s so attractive, it’s not _fair_ for someone to be so fucking _hot_ without even _trying_ —

“Yeah,” he heard himself saying more than anything. He feels like he’s practically having an out of body experience or some shit.

Kise’s lips go from that ‘faking it til he makes it’ smile he gets when he’s nervous, to a more cocky, pleased grin, and Daiki can’t even find it in him to _care_ that Kise’s going to be insufferable for as long as his hair is like this, knowing _exactly_ how fucking hot Daiki finds him. “I’m glad,” Kise said, “I was a little worried you might not.”

He was pretty sure most of his brain was in his dick by now, honestly – he felt love-drunk and completely enraptured by the sensation of Kise’s hair in his hands, the long and the short. “It looks nice,” he admitted, though perhaps for once it was less of an admission and more of an honest inability to keep his fucking mouth shut when it came to the things he thought about one very fucking awful, beautiful bastard called Kise Ryouta.

Kise’s grin widened. “Feels nice too, huh?” he asked, but it’s clearly him poking fun, because Daiki’s still sliding his hands against and through his hair and he’s got his hands on Daiki’s hips.

It’s about this point that Wakamatsu decides to interrupt this moment, and brings Daiki back to earth a little bit.

“Will you either fucking get changed and start practicing, or get the _fuck_ out of my gym?!”

Daiki’s not a good person. He doesn’t even _try_ to pass himself off as a good person, and sometimes he liked getting under Wakamatsu’s skin still, just a _little_ bit more than he really should when Wakamatsu was his captain, and now that he’s a little bit more in control and less stunned and awed, he could take advantage of this rather unfortunate statement their captain was too hot-blooded to think through.

 “I think we just got permission to skip,” he said, loudly, and he took his hands regretfully from Kise’s _fascinating_ new haircut to grab him by the wrist and drag him out of the gym.

Wakamatsu was shouting and probably hitting the speed dial for Satsuki, who was out scouting today, but Kise was laughing as Aomine dragged hin back to Touou’s dorms, and _god_.

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, no preamble at all, and Kise almost choked on his laughter, and he said some shit about not killing him, Daiki didn’t fucking care.

“Shit, you’re so _hot_ ,” Daiki muttered as he pulled Kise inside the dorm building. It was quiet, with most of the boarders being at their club activities, but he didn’t stop to kiss Kise, no matter how much he _really_ wanted to. It was unspoken within the dorm that you did _not_ tell the adults that the six foot tall basketball prodigies that roomed together might be taking a little bit too much advantage of the fact that the dorms were minimally supervised at night, but that was no reason to test fate.

Daiki had Kise pressed up against the door to their room the moment it closed behind them though, his fingers tangled in his longer hair, rubbing his palms over the shorter part, and Kise pulled him close with his hands on his ass and _that_ felt good too, the firm way he held and pulled Daiki against him so they were grinding together as they bit and sucked at each other’s lips.

Daiki kind of wished they didn’t have to keep their beds pushed apart, because everything would be so much easier, but they really didn’t want to have to explain it if their room went under a random inspection. It meant this was going to be more annoying than he would like, because there was no way in hell he could be bothered with the effort of shoving them together right now, but that _also_ meant there wouldn’t be a whole lot of _space_ ; the beds weren’t bad, they weren’t too short or anything, but they _definitely_ didn’t really have room for two guys as big as Daiki and Kise were to spread out.

When Daiki pulled back a little so they could shuffle back towards Kise’s bed, Kise seemed to be having much the same thought.

“I wish there was a way to arrange the room that it wouldn’t be so hard to push them together,” he grumbled.

“You already tried,” Daiki said. “Stop whining. You got everything we need, right?”

“Are you sure about this?” Kise asked. “We have morning training tomorrow don’t we?”

“ _Fuck_ morning training,” was all the response he had for that. “Besides, I’m not a delicate princess like you who can’t deal with—fuck!”

Kise, having the advantage of _seeing where they were going_ , had decided that they were close enough to his bed and at an angle where he could push him hard enough that Daiki would topple backwards onto it and not slam his head against the wall.

“I’m sorry, Aominecchi,” he said, and his voice was sickly-sweet and mocking, “what was that you were you saying?”

“You’re an _ass_ ,” Daiki told him.

Kise hummed, though whether in agreement or in thought, Daiki wasn’t entirely sure because Kise had slid his knees onto the bed and he got distracted from his line of thought as Kise came to rest over him, hands sliding up over his stomach and chest before coming to rest with his elbows either side of Daiki’s head. Some of his hair was falling over his face as he looked down at him, and it just reminded him that Kise was currently _really hot_.

“You’re not allowed to do this to your hair again,” he told him, before pulling him down into another kiss.

Kise’s laughter was muffled, but definitely noticeable against his mouth. “I’ll do what I want with my hair,” he said when he pulled back again and pushed himself up so he was kneeling, and reached over his head to start pulling off his shirt.

Daiki sat up, but not to help him. He brushed his fingers over and around Kise’s sides, before kissing the newly exposed skin. Kise’s fingers slid through his hair now, before moving down to his neck and cradling his jaw, angling Daiki’s face so that he could kiss him.

When Kise broke the kiss, his eyes were hooded as he tapped Daiki’s nose. “Come on, you’re all gross and sweaty. Strip. There’s _so_ not enough room for me to do it for you.”

“Lazy,” Daiki teased him while he watched with interest as Kise started unbuckling his jeans. Kise raised his eyebrows at him; his expression was more exasperated than anything else.

“I just prefer not to get kicked,” Kise said. “Come _on_ , this was your idea. I could be playing _basketball_.”

He was already sitting up, so Daiki took the opportunity to pull his shirt off. A thought occurred to him as he chucked it somewhere in the direction his bed, however.

“You didn’t even bring your bag to practice.”

Kise only grinned and hopped off the bed so he could shimmy his way out of his jeans.

Daiki rolled his eyes then, even as he lifted his hips so he could shove his shorts and underwear off. “You’re such a cocky bastard. That’s such an unattractive trait.”

“Just hopeful,” Kise admitted. “Though, I have to admit, the reaction was better than I expected. Also,” he paused as he climbed back on the bed, “you knew that when you got into this.”

Daiki huffed, but they both knew he had to concede the point. He chucked his shorts over in the direction of his bed, and let Kise slip his way in between his legs and on top of him.

“Hi,” Kise said, grinning as his hands slid up Daiki’s sides. Daiki rolled his eyes, and took the opportunity to grab at a fistful of Kise’s hair and yank him down into another kiss.

Anything involving Kise being naked was pretty much instantly a hundred times hotter than it was when Kise was wearing clothes; having Kise naked and pressed up against him just kind of destroyed the whole bar, especially when he rocked his hips and his hard on against Daiki’s own while he bit down on Daiki’s lips. It could all be very overwhelming sometimes, and Daiki groaned slightly because this was _good_ , the sliding and rocking together, but it wasn’t _enough_. He pulled away from the kiss and tugged Kise’s head down to grumble in his ear.

“Hurry _up_ Kise,” he said, and then sucked on his earlobe. “You have some work to do before we can fuck.”

“You’re always so _impatient_ ,” Kise complained, but he was reaching out towards the drawer in his bedside table anyway. “Would it kill you to just get swept up the moment?”

Daiki bit his shoulder in retaliation. “No, but we don’t have _that_ long until practice finishes for all the clubs and you’re the one who keeps saying that the dorm won’t keep quiet if we’re obnoxious about this.”

In his exasperation, Kise let his forehead drop heavily on Daiki’s chest, and paused his rummaging around for the lube. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you don’t _want_ to have sex,” he grumbled, his breath hot against Daiki’s skin. He left a kiss before he resumed his search, and Daiki slid his free hand down Kise’s back to grab at his ass. Daiki really liked to grab Kise’s ass; it was a very nice, squeezable handful. One of the best parts of Kise topping was the way he could feel those muscles working when he pulled him in harder, too.

“Gotcha,” Kise breathed, and he pulled his arm out of the drawer, the lube in hand. Daiki used his very nice handhold to grind them together, and Kise let out a hissing noise from between his teeth as their dicks rubbed against each other.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m _getting_ there,” Kise said. He leaned down to give Daiki a quick kiss, barely long enough for Daiki to respond, and then he started moving downwards, leaving kisses as he went down his chest and stomach. As he descended, Daiki let his palm slide up Kise’s back until it ran over the fuzzy lower part of Kise’s skull.

Fuck, it felt so nice and it wasn’t _fair_ , because he really shouldn’t be feeling this good when Kise wasn’t even touching his dick yet.

Kise looked up at him then, hovering over his groin, the hair he had left not tangled in Daiki’s fingers falling over his eyes, and _god_ he made such a sight like that, with that awful, self-satisfied smirk tugging at his mouth.

Daiki yanked on his hair a little roughly in retaliation, and would never ever admit to being relieved when Kise’s mouth turned down into its more bearable signature pout.

“You are _so_ not cute,” Kise informed him, and retaliated with a bite to the soft inside of Daiki’s thighs, which made him jolt, and Kise’s godforsaken smirk started to creep back onto his lips.

“Neither are you,” Daiki grumbled, though the tug he made to Kise’s hair was gentler this time than before. “Come _on_.”

Kise sighed; the rush of breath against his dick made him twitch, and it didn’t escape Kise’s notice. “You don’t deserve me,” Kise muttered, before he busied himself with the lube. “But I guess that makes me the idiot, since I’m going to blow you even though you totally don’t deserve to have your dick sucked.”

Daiki looked him dead in the eye and grinned. “I love you, babe.”

Kise huffed and ran his cold, lube coated fingers over Daiki’s ass even as his expression softened. “I love you too. But you’re still a dick.”

“You like my—“ he cut himself off because he was _not_ going to let Kise hear him make an embarrassing noise just because he was caught off guard when Kise stroked him with his free hand. “You like my dick.”

Kise hummed in agreement, and it was so unfair how co-ordinated and talented Kise could be with just his fucking _hands_. Daiki fought not to tug at Kise’s hair again. “I like your ass too,” Kise added, “but you really need a bath so I’m not putting my mouth there.”

“You’re such a fucking—“

Almost like he knew exactly what Daiki was about to say, and not approving of it at all, Kise chose that moment to push one of his fingers inside him. Daiki pulled a face – it’d been a while, after all, and it wasn’t ever the most comfortable experience to begin with.

He also didn’t let it deter him from finishing his sentence.

“Princess. You’re a fucking princess, do you know that?” To his annoyance, it came out a little more breathlessly than he’d like, probably because Kise was still playing with his dick.

“How could I not,” Kise answered, “you tell me _all the time_.” He smiled sweetly, but it was an edged sweetness. “And if you want me to put my mouth on your dick you should probably shut yours.”

Daiki was really tempted to remind Kise that he never asked for him to blow him while he prepped, but he also kind of really wanted him to do it already, so he manfully restrained himself from saying so. Kise had a talented mouth, after all, and not just for running off an almost endless stream of bullshit and trash talk.

It was worth listening to Kise’s advice to shut the hell up if it meant he was going to use his mouth for a better reason than continuing the back and forth with him (which he honestly liked more than he wanted to admit – there were a lot of things about Kise and the things Kise did and the way Kise made him feel that Daiki wasn’t willing to admit to now, or maybe ever).

It could be kind of strange sometimes, the way that waiting for Kise to finish prep made Daiki feel antsy. Once, Kise had made a comment about having thought that Daiki would be lazy, because of the way he tended to lie around and sleep a lot, and how he’d imagined Daiki would make Kise do most of the work of riding them both towards their orgasms as a result. But he wasn’t, not really – he liked to touch and play and be doing things. He didn’t like to be still and patient very much, liked to give as well as receive.

Usually it was fine when they did it this way, since Kise was never really in a rush about preparing him, liked to be thorough and slow about it to make sure Daiki didn’t hurt, and they’d kiss while he worked, but times like now, when he decided he wanted to have his mouth somewhere else, Daiki didn’t have a lot else to do with his hands, and it was driving him crazy running his fingers over the fine, short hairs that made up the back of Kise’s hairstyle.

He needed something to _distract him_.

“Kise,” he started, and then the little shit fucking smirked, like he’d been _waiting_ for Daiki to start getting bothered and frustrated, had started a game Daiki hadn’t realised they were playing and just won, which was _annoying as fuck_ , and then he squeezed him, making Daiki’s hips arch off the bed, which only served to remind him that Kise had one of his fingers in his ass.

“Fuck—“

“Mmm, not quite yet,” Kise said, and then before Daiki could start swearing at him for being such a fucking _asshole_ , he was guiding the head of his cock into his pretty mouth at the same time he pressed a second finger into him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daiki breathed, because it was so good, the sensation of being stretched and as the wet heat of Kise’s mouth descending on him, his fingers scrambled to hang onto hair that wasn’t there on Kise’s head anymore, and _shit_ , fuck, he needed something to hold onto because he was going to come so _embarrassingly fast_ if he didn’t find something to anchor himself with.

And then the fucking bastard hummed around him, far too self-satisfied, and Daiki did not feel sorry at all when the fingers tangled in Kise’s hair kept him from pulling back when he couldn’t keep himself still and thrust into his mouth.

It was just as well Kise didn’t really have a gag reflex anymore.

The worst was the way Kise kept his eyes on Daiki’s face as he continued to open him up with his fingers while his mouth surrounded him, some of his hair in his face and his eyes alight with self-satisfaction and challenge. Kise’s eyes burned through Daiki, they way that they always had and Daiki thought that maybe they always would; cutting through everything to see Daiki as he was, knowing him as well as Tetsu and Satsuki despite knowing him the shortest amount of time out of them all, and loving him regardless of the twists that existed in him now that hadn’t been present when Kise had fallen. Because Kise loved him and Daiki could always see it in his eyes, and it was perhaps the most intense part of all, the part that made it so difficult not to close his eyes, the part that made it so hard to hold onto his self-control and not just let go and come, made the pressure build low and hot and fast in his gut.

And Kise knew it too, which was why he pulled his mouth away when he worked the third finger in him, the one that always burned a little with the stretch, pulling him away from his precarious edge.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Daiki complained anyway.

“You like it,” Kise answered, simple, and dragged his tongue over the underside of his cock.

Daiki didn’t bother to dignify that with a response, instead nudging at Kise’s side with his foot. In retaliation, he felt Kise’s fingers curl inside him, his physical memory impeccable as always, fingers remembering exactly the depth and angle needed to stroke over his prostate, and it sent a jolt of sensation up his spine, and made him curse under his breath.

This made Kise smile, and he leaned his cheek against the inside of Daiki’s thigh. “Feeling good, Daiki?” he asked.

“It’d be better if it was your cock.”

Kise laughed, rubbed his nose against his thigh, and let up on him for a moment, focusing again on opening him up rather than teasing him. “Soon,” he promised.

“Better be,” Daiki muttered. Kise bit the soft inside of his thigh, probably already exasperated by his complaints, and spread his fingers apart. The combined stinging sensations made Daiki’s thighs twitch.

Kise busied himself with his task, leaving Daiki to tug at both Kise’s and his own hair in frustration. God he was so hard and Kise was taking _so long_ , why did he always have to take so long, he was ready to go _now_ —

“Alright,” Kise muttered, “I think you’ll be alright.”

“Oi, didn’t I already tell you—“

“You’re not a princess, yes, yes,” Kise answered, and slid his fingers free to pat his stomach. Daiki scowled.

“I’m also not going to cry like a little bitch like _somebody_ if you’re a bit rough,” he snapped, and Kise fucking _laughed_.

“Oh, Daiki,” he said, and slid up to come face to face with him again, “the stories Momocchi has told me, I don’t think you should be saying _I’m_ the one who cries like—“

Daiki had to stop him _right there_ (what fucking stories was Satsuki telling him?), and the only way he could think to do it was to yank Kise down by the grip on his hair he still had for a kiss which ended up being more a banging of teeth than anything else, and Daiki got a good bite of Kise’s lip before he let him go.

Kise ran his tongue over his lip experimentally, testing for blood, before pouting after he found none. “Mean, Aominecchi.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t do worse,” he muttered. “Satsuki’s lying. Don’t listen to anything she says.”

“Sure she is,” Kise said, sounding rightfully sceptical. He reached down between them to fonlde Daiki’s dick in a way that was not particularly satisfying. “Come on, I just said we’re ready to go. Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind?”

“For fuck’s sake,” Daiki groaned, and tipped his head back. “Come on and fuck me already.”

“Alright, alright!”

For a moment, Daiki wanted to kill him, because when Kise let go of his dick in order to grab his own, all he did was slide _against_ him, catching against his asshole and _fuck_ he needed to stop being such a _fucking tease_ , he was never going to let him top this way again, next time he _definitely_ wanted to be in control—

And then Kise was pushing into him, finally giving the dull, heavy pressure that Daiki enjoyed so much, though he never _ever_ told Kise as much, stretching him further than Kise’s slim fingers could, and Daiki clenched his fist in Kise’s hair as he slid all the way into him.

“Daiki?”

He pulled Kise’s head down by his hair again – he noticed him pull a face, but he was undeterred. “Stop _worrying_ so much and _fuck me already_ ,” he growled.

Kise laughed, only a little bit breathless, but his eyes were alight the way Daiki liked them the most. “Fine, but no complaining later,” he answered, and drew back, torturously slowly, leaving him empty, and then he drove back in, and _god_ , he always felt so good when he did that, filled him up fast and intense – Kise was so strong, despite his looks, and he could keep a punishing rhythm when he wanted to, and that _was_ what they both wanted. Daiki curled his hand around Kise’s scalp, rubbing over the fine, short hairs of his new haircut; his other hand wove around Kise’s arm to grab at his ass, which was always such a nice handful, to pull him in harder.

Kise was always surprisingly quiet when he topped like this, which Daiki tended to consider a challenge, since he was usually delightfully noisy (or he would be, if he didn’t have to muffle them into Daiki’s shoulder so they didn’t bother the boys in the rooms adjacent to them).

“Kise,” he purred, dropping his voice to that tone that he knew Kise loved, and tugging Kise’s head so that he kiss and bite at his ear, which was much more accessible now that it was no longer covered by golden hair. “Kise, you feel so good.”

He was rewarded with a shiver down Kise’s back and he grinned when Kise’s next thrust was a little harder, a little wilder. He was so _easy_ sometimes, and yet Daiki loved it, loved driving Kise crazy, knowing that it was so easy for him but that no one else could make Kise like that so simply.

“Unfair,” Kise said, pausing for a long moment when he drew back, leaving Daiki almost painfully empty. He slid his free hand over Daiki’s chest, pausing to tease at one of his nipples– Daiki hated that that sent a bolt of sensation straight to his dick, and Kise knew it too, tilting his head slightly with a challenging smirk before he  slammed back into him. Daiki dug his heels into the bed to shove himself into it, because it was so good, and so _so_ close to hitting his prostate, which he knew that bastard was avoiding on purpose, because he was a _dick_.

“You’re the one who can’t fuck me right,” he drawled, because he never could resist the chance to mess with Kise, even when they were like this. “You haven’t hit my prostate yet. What’s the matter, did you forget where it was?”

He was more than just a little bit pleased to watch Kise’s eyes narrow, because a slight to his skills in _anything_ always riled Kise up just the way he liked it; and he was expecting the assault that time when Kise drove into him, but still it was almost too much, the punch of pleasure from inside and out as Kise played with the sensitive spots of his body the way he’d learned how after months of messing around and exploring together.

He knew he should stop teasing Kise, but it was so much fun, really, and it wasn’t like Kise didn’t know exactly what he was doing anyway.

“There you go,” he said, and patted his ass with a grin. “Was that so hard?”

“I hate you,” Kise grumbled. He paused and sat up a little, and Daiki took a moment to take him in wholly, flushed cheeks, a slight sheen of sweat to his skin, what was left of his gold hair falling over his face, while Kise repositioned his hands to hold onto Daiki’s hips. “You’re always so mean when you take it up the ass, you know that?”

“You get off on it,” Daiki pointed out, smirking.

“I’d get off anyway,” Kise grumbled.

Daiki shifted to lift one of his legs around Kise’s hip and then dropped it against his back, pushing Kise into him to grind them together. Kise’s stomach was providing a _very_ nice source of stimulation against his cock. “Come on Kise,” he said. “It’s better this way and you know it. Now do your job and make me come.”

“One day, I’m going to top you nice and slow and romantic the way _I_ want,” Kise told him, “instead of spoiling you rotten and doing everything your way. I’m sure that’ll make you cry.”

Kise didn’t give him a chance to respond to this statement, getting a firm grasp on his cock to give it a hard tug before setting up the kind of brutal pace to his thrusts that Daiki revelled in, the kind that would leave him sore and stinging later, and all he could do the way Kise played him was find all the purchases he could with his hands and feet to leverage himself into Kise’s thrusts to get his dick as deep into him as he possibly could.

Daiki’s toes curled when Kise seemed to have decided enough was enough, and shifted his angle just the way he needed to press against his prostate and he didn’t even make the conscious decision to grab a fistful of Kise’s hair when his back arched into the hard rock of Kise’s hips to hold him close while he ground himself as best he could on Kise’s dick because he was so _fucking_ close.

He knew Kise could tell, too, because instead of breaking free to keep his rhythm, he maintained the delicious pressure against Daiki’s prostate, and the hand on his dick got just a little tighter and moved that bit faster needed to trigger his orgasm, and he was lost as it swept through him, vaguely aware that he was probably noisier than he should be, but not caring in the slightest - if anyone heard, he could not give a fuck if it bothered them.

As he started to come down from his orgasm high, Daiki looked at Kise absently, noting the way his hair was falling into his eyes, and the way that sweat that had used to drop from his hair was now rolling down the sides of his neck, and he could almost feel his body make a valiant attempt to try for another round, especially considering how big Kise felt inside of him even now--

Hang on.

“I don’t know whether I should give you props for being able to hold out, or laugh that you didn’t come,” Daiki commented, and wow that was breathy, damn.

Kise laughed, though it was strained. “You wouldn’t let me go and I don’t fancy listening to your bitching about having to clean out your ass.”

“You’re so good to me,” Daiki said, voice dry, and lifted his leg lazily off Kise’s back to let him free. It was never Daiki’s favourite part, when Kise left him empty, but like hell he was ever going to let Kise figure that out. He’d be insufferable.

“C’mere,” he muttered, tugging at Kise’s hair with one hand and dropping the other to drag his fingers over Kise’s cock. “I’ll be pissed if you’re not close.”

Kise laughed again, a little easier and breathier. “As if I wouldn’t be after that. Ah, I wish I’d taken pictures. Aominecchi, can I take pictures next time I fuck you?”

Daiki scowled, and kept his touch on Kise light. “Fuck off.”

Kise shrugged and smiled. “Worth a try. Ahh, Aominecchi, stop teasing me…”

“Yeah, yeah.” It didn’t take much, when he was stroking Kise the way he knew he liked, to make him come. He always did enjoy watching Kise when he came, the way his eyes shut, his mouth opened but was quickly bitten to stifle any noise, and the way he quivered when he spilled over their stomachs.

Kise dropped himself down onto Daiki’s chest while he floated in the afterglow, and childishly, because he knew how much he would whine when he realised, Daiki used Kise’s back to get most of Kise’s come off his hand.

“You’re so gross, Aominecchi,” he heard him mutter, and Daiki snorted and grinned, opting only to wrap his limbs around Kise.

“You love me, though,” he answered, and was met only with a sigh.

Kise was content to cuddle for a bit, but finally, he attempted to push himself up. Attempted, since he was stopped by Daiki’s suddenly firm grip on him.

“Let me go! The room stinks, I want to open the window.”

“Just do it later. Stay here for now.”

“No, it’s gross! What if the dorm monitor comes for a surprise check? And we need to go wash up before everyone finishes club activities!”

“I don’t wanna…”

Maybe he was lying - he kind of did want to wash up, after all - but bearing with the mild discomfort of being sticky was more than worth Kise’s horrified wailing reaction, especially when Daiki gleefully rubbed his dirty hand into the short hair at the back of Kise’s head.

“ _Why_?!”

“Punishment. Don’t cut your hair like this again. Too distracting.”

“You’re the worst!”

**Author's Note:**

> did i really write 5.5k words of smut jfc what is my life coming to


End file.
